A Missing Piece
by Natacchi
Summary: "Tak apa-apa. Satu kematian tak akan mengubah dunia, Teme." / "...Idiot." / "Hmph. Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme. Sangat mencintaimu." —Oneshot. Dedicated to Shrine's event: SasuNaru Day 2013. BL, AU, Sasuke-centric, Second POV. Leave some feedback if you don't mind. Selamat hari SasuNaru yang ke-5, semuanya!


**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

A MISSING PIECE © Natacchi

**Pairing:**

All Hail SasuNaru!

**Warnings:**

AU. BL. Sasuke-centric. Second POV.

_Dedicated to Sasuke and Naruto Shrine's event:_

_**~SasuNaru Day 2013~**_

* * *

"Hei, Teme."

"Hn?"

"Kalau nanti aku sudah tak ada, jaga dirimu ya."

"..."

"Kau harus makan tepat waktu, tidur cukup, sering-sering olahra—"

"Tak bisakah kau tak membicarakan hal itu?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"..."

"Bodoh. Umurku sudah tak panjang lagi. Kau juga tahu itu."

"Tapi kau tak perlu membi—"

"Tak apa-apa. Satu kematian tak akan mengubah dunia, Teme."

"...Idiot."

"Hmph. Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme. Sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**A MISSING PIECE**

by

=+..Natacchi..+=

* * *

Hatimu hampa.

Kau merasa kosong saat membuka pintu rumah ini. Rumah sederhana milik orang yang sudah tiada itu. Rumah yang dulunya penuh tawa, selalu terisi dengan canda dan keceriaan miliknya—mataharimu, yang tak pernah berhenti bersinar.

Tapi kini ia telah tak bersinar lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai kauseret kakimu agar melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Terhenti sejenak, kaupandangi sofa oranye yang menjadi favoritnya di sudut ruang keluarga. Kau mendekat, menyentuh ujung tempat duduk itu pelan.

Tak dapat kaulupakan bagaimana setiap sore kau duduk menemaninya di sana—entah untuk bercerita tentang harimu yang melelahkan, menyuapinya makan, atau sekadar memberinya pelukan hangat saat ia tengah meringkuk kesepian.

Kini, sofa itu tak akan pernah terisi oleh sosoknya lagi.

Dengan berat kau melepaskan sentuhanmu pada sofa itu. Tiba-tiba saja kau merasa lelah. Kau pun kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Perlahan, kakimu melangkah setapak demi setapak. Sesampainya di depan wastafel, kau mulai bercermin.

Siapa pria yang tengah berdiri lemas di depan cermin itu? Wajahnya yang tampan rusak oleh lingkaran hitam yang muncul di sekeliling matanya. Bagian belakang rambutnya yang biasa berdiri menantang gravitasi kini terkulai lemas. Dagu yang biasanya licin itu mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut tipis. Wajah itu terlihat lelah, sinar di matanya tampak redup—seolah alasannya untuk hidup kini sudah tiada.

Setelah mengamati wajah itu sejenak, tiba-tiba saja kau tersadar, bahwa pria itu adalah kau. Pria berpenampilan berantakan itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau tersenyum pahit. Jika ia ada di sini, ia pasti akan mengomentari penampilanmu dan memaksamu untuk kembali ke dirimu yang biasanya.

Sekarang, seburuk apa pun penampilanmu, tak akan ada lagi orang yang akan memprotes dan mengancam akan putus hubungan denganmu.

Menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, kau mulai memutar kran air yang sejak tadi ada di hadapanmu. Tetes demi tetes air jernih pun mengalir dari sana. Secara perlahan kauambil setangkup air itu dengan kedua tanganmu. Dalam gerak lambat kaubasuh wajah kusutmu dengan air, berharap kau akan merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Dingin. Air yang terasa beku di wajahmu membuat ekspresimu mengeras. Merasa cukup, kauulurkan tanganmu untuk mematikan kran air tersebut. Tanpa sengaja tanganmu menyenggol gelas berisi dua sikat gigi yang berdiri diam di sebelah kran itu. Sisi gelas yang terasa lebih dingin dari aliran air menyentakmu. Kauangkat wajahmu, dan matamu terpancang pada dua sikat gigi yang saling menempel di dalam gelas itu.

Memori yang ada di kepalamu berputar begitu saja saat melihat benda-benda itu. Tiba-tiba sosok dirinya muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong, terpantul jelas di atas cermin. Ia yang sedang tertawa lebar dengan sikat gigi yang masih bertengger di mulutnya. Coretan pasta gigi yang kauoleskan sebagai pembalasan karena sudah mengganggu ritual sikat gigimu tampak jelas di pipi bergarisnya.

Sosok itu membuatmu menyadari satu hal.

...Mulai sekarang, ritual pagi yang akan kaujalani tak akan pernah sama lagi seperti dulu.

Kau menghela napas. Halusinasi yang baru saja kaulihat mungkin disebabkan oleh rasa letih yang berlebihan. Kau pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak—mungkin hal itu dapat mengembalikan semangat hidupmu yang kini terasa samar.

Kau tak tahu berapa lama kakimu terseok, kau baru sadar bahwa kau sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar tidurmu—kamar tidur kalian berdua. Kau menatap ranjang berwarna oranye di ujung ruangan nanar, dan lagi-lagi kau teringat tentang dirinya.

Ya, kau dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ia yang tengah memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong, ia yang terduduk lesu di sudut ranjang, ia yang sedang tertidur damai—ia yang terus berada di sana, sampai kau memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit karena keadaannya yang semakin memburuk...

Kau menyesali tindakanmu saat itu. Kau tahu ia telah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Seharusnya kau memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya—agar ia dapat mengembuskan napas terakhirnya di rumah ini, rumah warisan orang tuanya yang telah pergi ke sisi Tuhan terlebih dahulu.

Kau tahu tak seharusnya kau memenuhi egomu dan membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat yang ia inginkan. Kau tahu bahwa kau salah. Ia telah menerimanya. Ia sadar umurnya tak akan lama—tapi kau tak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Kau terlalu egois, kau tak ingin Tuhan mengambil milikmu. Dan sekarang, setelah Tuhan membawanya pergi, kau menyesali kebodohanmu karena tak memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya.

Kau kembali menyeret kakimu menuju ke sisi ranjang itu. Kau seperti bisa melihat dirinya yang tersenyum lemah ke arahmu saat kau datang menghampirinya. Tanganmu terulur, hendak menyentuh sosok itu. Tapi ia menghilang—digantikan oleh kehampaan yang menusuk relung hatimu.

* * *

_I go inside the house, I can't see you there._

_I walk into the closet, I don't meet you anywhere._

_I look at the bedroom, I see nothing else._

_._

_I'm back to my everyday life, but what is wrong, I wonder?_

_And I go thinking and thinking it over again._

_Then I know it_—_there will be no you anymore._

_._

_I come to my usual life, but what is different, I wonder?_

_And I go thinking and thinking it over again._

_Then I realize it_—_there will be no you anymore._

* * *

Air mata secara perlahan mulai menggenang di matamu. Kau tersentak saat merasakan butiran air asin itu mengaliri pipimu dengan sensasi hangat yang diberikannya.

Kau tidak menangis saat ia pergi tepat di pelukanmu. Kau tak meraung ketika dokter menepuk pundakmu penuh rasa prihatin. Kau hanya membisu kala teman-temannya meratapi kepergiannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Saat semua sudah berakhir—saat tak ada lagi yang menangis, kenapa air matamu menetes dengan sendirinya?

Kau tak tahu kenapa. Dan kau tak mau peduli bagaimana. Hatimu terasa sangat sesak saat ini, dan tak akan ada lagi dirinya yang bisa mengobati sakit di dalam dirimu.

Kaupeluk bantal favoritnya sambil menangis dalam diam—aroma _citrus_ masih menguar dari benda itu, membuatmu semakin rindu pada dirinya. Air mata masih bergulir deras di pipimu, tapi kau tak peduli.

Kau sudah terlalu lama menahan sesak ini. Kau sudah terlalu lama memakai topeng tanpa ekspresimu di depan semua orang. Kau sudah terlalu lama berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau hanya ingin menumpahkan segala pedih yang kaurasakan sambil menghirup aroma dirinya yang selalu bisa menenangkan jiwamu.

* * *

_I go inside the house, I can't see you there. _

_I feel something wrong. _

_Then I realize it_—_there's a missing piece in my life._

_._

_I walk into the closet, I don't meet you anywhere. _

_I feel something wrong. _

_Then I realize it_—_there's a missing piece in my life._

_._

_I look at the bedroom, I see nothing else. _

_I feel something wrong. _

_Then I realize it_—_there's a missing piece in my life._

* * *

Kau terisak untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menyeka jejak air mata di pipimu. Kau lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahannya sejenak, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan.

Kau tidak boleh terpuruk terlalu lama kali ini. Kau harus kembali kuat dan menjalani harimu. Kau tak akan pernah lupa pesan dari dirinya—kau harus terus melangkah maju dan tak boleh berdiri diam terlalu lama.

Ya, mungkin kau akan merindukannya lagi, tapi hidup harus terus berjalan. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang bukanlah suatu dosa, namun kau harus selalu ingat untuk kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Roda kehidupan terus berputar—dan kau harus mengikuti gerak itu sampai Tuhan mengizinkanmu untuk berhenti.

Meski satu bagian dalam hidupmu telah tiada, kau tetap harus melangkah. Walau hilangnya potongan itu membuatmu sulit berpijak, kau harus selalu kuat menghadapi segalanya.

* * *

_**"Tak apa-apa. Satu kematian tak akan mengubah dunia, Teme."**_

_**"...Idiot."**_

_**"Hmph. Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme. Sangat mencintaimu."**_

* * *

_There's a missing piece in my life. A stupid yet important piece, that's you..._

_There's a missing piece in my life. A tiny yet incredible piece, that's you..._

_._

_You, a missing piece in my life._

* * *

**.THE END (OR SEEMS LIKE IT).**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Oke, pertama-tama…

Selamat Hari SasuNaru Indonesia yang kelima, semuanya!

Well, pada dasarnya fanfic ini dibuat untuk menyemangati diri saya sendiri yang sedang dalam masa terpuruk. Maaf kalau agak rancu, memang hanya semacam curhat yang dibumbui sedikit tambahan. Tehee~

Karena merasa kurang sreg, rasanya pengen bikin yang lain untuk SasuNaru Day. Tapi karena nggak punya ide yang bisa disalurkan, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mem-publish fanfic ini sebagai persembahan saya di SasuNaru Day kali ini. Agak nggak berasa SasuNaru ya… ya maklumkanlah. Hehe. Btw, fic kali ini memakai 2nd POV karena saya suka gaya ini, rasanya lebih meresap saat dibaca. ;D

Owkay, rasanya sudah cukup kicauan kali ini. Event ulang tahun Sasuke nanti pada ikutan ya~! Info lebih lanjut bisa ditemukan di fanpage Shrine di FB. :) #promositerselubung

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

Happy SasuNaru Day 2013! All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
